Black Silk
by GundamExia
Summary: In one night, Itachi had taken my life and shattered it with a single blade. I'm sort of sure it was my fault. Yet, I know I'm absolutely, desperately and unconditionally in love with this murderer. Uchihacest. Sasu PoV.
1. Disease

**A/N **: I hope you enjoi it.

* * *

**Black Silk**

by _Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter One : Disease**

* * *

_Why is my life so... different?_ I stared out the window of my house, releasing a sigh. Everyone was still asleep, the sun had only begun to rise. _Tell me, what did I do to earn a life like this?_ Jeez... who the hell am I speaking to?

Sitting up in bed, I watched doves flutter through the violet sky. A cool breeze of wind ruffled my hair as it blew into the window. I must be such an idiot, sitting here mourning over one that was out of my life and never to come back. Over the one who took my life and shattered it into millions of pieces and crushed them all beneath his foot in one single night. Yet still, he was to remain the one that will be able to set each piece back in perfect place. I would become his masterpiece... and he would cherish me.

But those... are only my hopes.

-

Sitting on my fairly large window sill, I watched the children on my street playing. I envied their smiles, their joy. My pale fingers traced along the vase of roses next to me, getting stained with condensation. Unthinkingly, I plucked out a rose, allowing the thorns to sink deep into my skin. Blood spilled over the bamboo sill and down my wrist. A couple walked by, holding each other's hands. Kissing. My grip tightened on the rose.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme. Come eat, it's time for breakfast." a voice interrupted. I turned to see a sun-kissed blond teen standing there at my door, his eyes directed toward my hand. Rushing over, Naruto tore off his shirt sleeve and tossed aside the rose. He pressed the fabric to my hand to stop bleeding. My expression remained apathetic. "You're bleeding all over and you don't even care?! What's wrong with you?! You can't even care about what's around you..."

Silently, I looked back to the window. Taking my unimpaired hand, Naruto lead me into the living room. I watched him take bandages from the first aid kit and start wrapping them around my wound.

When he finished, I rose and went to sit down by the living room window.

"I'm not going to ask you what's wrong, but at least drink something." Naruto said, setting down a cup of hot chocolate by my side.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead."

"I feel dead though."

"You're here and breathing. There's no way you could be dead." replied the blond, kissing my forehead. Frowning, I allowed my sleeves to fall over my hands and picked up the hot chocolate. "Sasuke-sama, if you ever feel sad, come talk to me, Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei. We'll always be open to you. Don't hurt yourself."

Not responding, I turned away. The sweet warmth of the chocolate milk made my cold lips tingle. Yes... I felt dead. Deep down I wanted to cry out for love. My heart was broken to the point where there was no more to crush... and my life was shattered. But I couldn't. I was diagnosed with a disease caused by neglect from the one I loved as well as the burden of being the reason of the fall of my clan. And... I didn't know why I was the reason.

What I was positive of was I was deeply and eternally in love with the person who ruined my life. He wasn't a person. He _was_ my disease. My body wanted him. It needed him.

Or so my mind had convinced it so.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed as Naruto stood up, chewing softly on a piece of coconut bread. "Please don't worry about me."

Passionately, his lips curved up into a smile. Awkward feelings swelled in my chest. This, I knew, was not love. I was swept into a hug, his face buried into my hair. "Shut up." I couldn't help but reflect his smile.

I know, I'm dead.

-

Sitting in my room, I watched the light bulb of my night lamp flicker several times and die, leaving me in darkness. Sighing, I reached over and turned on the lamp on the other side of my room. I could hear Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan screaming over a Fire Country's Next Top Model competition show. Bending over my homework, I carefully scrutinized the questions.

_7.) What is the Japanese kanji for intense?_

_8.) What is the Japanese kanji for brother?_

"What the hell?" I questioned, pressing my nose to the paper.

_9.) What is the Japanese kanji for love?_

Blankly, I sat, mentally fusing those words together. Intense brother love? Intensely brother love. No. Intensely loving brothers. Intense brotherly love. _Incest._ I found my hands traveling down toward and into my pants.

_For the moment, these are Itachi's hands._ I told myself, gasping in ecstatic pleasure.

"I-Itachi! Oh god!"

"Sasuke, is there a bug in your room?" Kakashi questioned, opening my door. My ninja reflexes made me fall over to the side of my desk not facing the door.

... All this caused by homework.

I hate homework.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Please review. If I get enough positive reviews, then I'll continue. :D

Haha sorry I stole a scene from Nabari No Ou. I loved that part, though.


	2. Stupid Counselor

A/N : Sorry for the wait, but thank you a lot to everyone who reviewed. There's a lot of talking in this one... I just wanted to show a little of Sasuke's daily life.

* * *

**Black Silk**

_by Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter Two : Stupid Counselor**

* * *

He turned the tip of the katana in the boy's direction. Full of fear, the little nine year old backed up desperatly into a wall coated in dripping, luscious blood. It soaked through the entire back of his clothes and into his spiked black hair. The revolting metallic scent filled his nose. Despite the fact he was surrounded with dead bodies, the boy's only fear was the glinting blade of the teen who unexpectedly sheathed it. In a blink, the sharingan vanished, leaving two gorgeous grey eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, my foolish little brother... Do you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way?" he approached the boy, leaving him with no where else to run. The beautiful teenager bent down and brought his lips close to his younger brother's. "Run, run and cling to life..."

Sasuke found himself gasping for air as his brother pulled back from the almost-kiss. "Why... why'd you kill them?"

Turning his gaze away, Itachi bit his lower lip. "You're hate is not strong enough." He shook his head and walked away, leaving the only one he loved.

--

(Sasuke's PoV)

I woke up laughing.

Something warm, yet hard rested in my uninjured palm. Slightly freaked out, I released the butcher knife. Just a moment before it hit the ground, I felt a sharp sudden pain in my right thigh. The sound of metal clashing against wood flooring echoed eerily. I quickly scanned the dining room when the sound faded into nothing. It was morning now. Somehow I had mysteriously wandered into the kitchen and picked out the knife from the drawer all in my sleep.

I clumsily rose from the dining table and made my way into the hallway. The flamingo-pink haired chick with a huge forehead was giving me the death smile of love and happiness. Right, her name was Sakura.

I began to chuckle.

"Sasuke-kun, what's so funny?" she questioned, almost looking as self conscious as I knew she felt. "W-we have school in twenty minutes!"

"Heh... okay."

--

Today was absolutely boring. Not that every day isn't. I was seventeen now, a senior. (A/N : I worded that wrong?) I sat silently in my Language Arts class. Third period only. We had been reading some weird story about the love of family, brothers, and sisters.

"What is love?" questioned my fat ass teacher. "What does brotherly love mean?" Psh. That took me a while to understand the homework. "Ino?"

"It's when someone loves a guy like family and will like be there to like help them?" She asked back. I sunk down into my chair, fiddling with the collar of my school uniform.

"That works. What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Brotherly love..." I yawned. "Is when two brother's are insanely in love and they wanna fuck the hell out of each other." I smiled a bit, ignoring my urge to laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun..."

"It totally makes sense." I defended, sitting up a little. "There are some brothers out there that happened to be in love with each other. There's incest in this world, you gotta accept that."

"Would you _please_ relate to the story?!"

"You can't keep saying that brotherly love is only one thing! It could mean way more than that!"

She seemed to be flaming mad at this point. I swore she looked as if she would explode.

"To the office! NOW!"

Shrugging, I rose from my seat and casually exited the classroom. I hated her. Glancing out the window as I walked down the hall, my eyes caught the sight of a man. But in a split-second he had vanished. I tried to fade out the sounds as I quickly made my way down the hallway.

Something was watching me.

Or even better. Someone.

As I desperately threw open the office door, I noticed a pale guy with long hair standing there. He gave me a creepy smile. I knew him. He was the counselor and I can't count how many millions of times I visited him.

"I got a call from Mrs. Izumi, " he began as I walked past him into his office. I really was hoping he wouldn't follow me. Being stuck in a room with him was worse than being eaten alive very slowly. "She said you were arguing with her. I hear that you guys are reading a story about families."

Awkwardly, I seated myself on the couch. The counselor had the strangest obsession with snakes. From snake curtains to snake toys he had it all. I picked up some neon pink snake and hugged it.

"So, it started with brotherly love." He paused, I nodded. "Do you have a brother?"

"Yes."

"How old is he now?"

"Twenty-two."

"When was the last time you saw him."

"When I was nine..."

Orochimaru, what the counselor told me to call him, nodded. "I see. You're seventeen now. Maybe you're very frustrated because you haven't seen him for eight years. And possible you wish you had a brother that loved you like many people and was always there for you?" He was beginning to piss the hell out of me.

"No duh, I do!" I found myself on the floor looking for his blue snake.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru questioned, I looked up at him after retrieving the blue snake from the box. He was raising an eyebrow at me, trying to look interested.

"Yes... I wanna fuck him." I replied swiftly before sitting on the couch again. Orochimaru's eyes slightly widened. I honestly thought I looked insane myself.

He began scribbling on a piece of paper. "Well, Sasuke-kun. I'll call you back tomorrow."

--

Rushing out of school, I groaned and began to walk the way home. Forget Sakura and Naruto. I could hear several girls calling my name as I left the school grounds.

I felt it again.

Someone was watching me.

Once I was sure I was alone, I stopped walking. Wind blew past, making me brush locks of black hair out of my face. I suspiciously spun around.

"Hello... Little Brother."

* * *

Okay! Like it, hate it so far?

Please review.


End file.
